G2V Beta
G2V beta (HM 0001 and Apolysis) is a G2V yellow dwarf with a diameter of 1392000 km, with 11 planets and at least 200 moons. System History This yellow dwarf formed from a nebula which was triggered by a strong supernova. Gravity turned it into a protoplanetary disk. Finaly it glowed with a bright flash, and it was born. When the star was a T Tauri star. That time, particles crashed together, forming hundreds of planemos. Eventually, it formed this system. Life is currently proved to exist on G2Vbeta c,d,e,f and G2Vbeta g and h,on the moon. Planets and moons *G2Vbeta a - a hot, tidally locked desert planet which orbits the parent star at 0.1 AU. It only has a small atmosphere of sulphur and has temperatures of 700 degrees Celsius. 1 year there is just 37 days and its mass is just 0.05 Earth. Life there is impossible. **G2Vbeta a I- a tiny pathetic moon that no one cares about. *G2Vbeta b - a hot rocky planet which orbits its parent star at 0.3 AU. It has an atmosphere of hydrogen and helium and has temperatures of 300 degress Celsius. 1 year there is just 111 days and 1 day there is 50 days. Its mass is just 0.1 Earth. A crater, Caleo makes it look like Mimas. It also formed an extremely pathetic ring system which will evolve into a moon. Life there is impossible. *G2Vbeta c - a warm, tidally locked and watery planet which orbits its parent star at 0.8 AU. It has a thick atmosphere of oxygen, which pressure is so big creatures are only 0.7 m high. Temperatures there are 100 degrees Celsius, which gives it a water level exceeding Earth by 100 m. 1 year there is 320 days and it's mass is that of Earth. Dwarfs who are known as the Smalaz inhabit the planet. *G2Vbeta d - a cool and watery planet which orbits its parent star at 1 AU. Almost all conditions on this planet is similar to Earth. Humanoids called Humans *inhabit this planet. **G2Vbeta d I - a slightly less watery moon that orbits its mother planet at a period of 30 days. The water is mainly in round lakes, which are actually ancient craters. Creatures simillar to humans live there. They are called Weshiz *G2Vbeta e - a cold ocean planet with temperatures of -20 degrees Celsius which orbits its sun at 1.5 AU. It has a slightly thinner atmosphere. Continents are very small. Primitive Mermaid-ilke creatures called the Woder inhabit it. ** G2Vbeta e I - an egg-shaped moon which radius is 11 km. Due to its pathetic gravity, no water and atmosphere exists. Life is impossible there. Millions of years later, it will impact its mother planet. A big crater called Wobos resembles G2Vbeta b. * G2Vbeta e II - an asteroid-like moon which radius is 6 km. It is nearly the same as its brother moon, exept that there is no crater and it will leave its mother planet 2 billion years later. Then, it will turn into an asteroid once more. * G2vbeta f - a cold super-earth 3 times greater than Earth which orbits its sun at 3.2 AU. Its surface is covered by a vast ice sheet exept for the equator and neighbouring areas, which is covered in ice. Temperatures there are -20 degrees Celsius, due to the global warming caused bu an advanced race of amphibians-on-legs known as the Dontzis. 1 year is 1110 days and one day is 14 hours. It has a ring system, which formed by ancient collisions. * G2Vbeta g - a gigantic gas giant with clouds of ammonia. There are 2 storms on it - Ghrewe, a storm as large as G2Vbeta f and Werb, a growing storm. Both of them are centuries old. One year there is 5 years and 1 day is 12 hours. **G2Vbeta g I - a hot volcanic moon which is the size of G2Vbeta a. The temperature is 1000 degrees Celsius. The volcanic activity is due to tidal forces of its mother planet. It completes 1 orbit in 2 days. 3 billion years later, it will be rippped apart, forming a ring. **G2Vbeta g II - a cold ice moon which completes an orbit in 4 days.The temperature is -50 degrees Celsius. Under the global ice sheet creatures which are similar to Woder - the Woderis Heih thrive. They are starting to inhabit the ice sheet and it is slowly melting. **G2Vbeta g III - a moon the size of G2Vbeta b. It strangely resembles the moon of Earth. An orbit is completed in 7 days. **G2vbeta g IV - a moon that has a lot of craters. Due to tidal forces, the temperature is -60 degrees Celsius. In various ''maria ''there are seas. A species similar to the Woder - the Woderis Kepawupi is developing fast and thriving. **G2Vbeta g V-LXIII - moons that are too pathetic to care about. *G2Vbetah - a gas giant with ammonia clouds which finishes a year in 10 years. 1 day there is 11 years. A protoplanet the size of Earth impacted it a thousand years ago, giving it a 'dent' and forming a rin system. **G2Vbeta h I - a moon that resembles G2Vbeta b. One period is 1 day. **G2Vbeta h II - a moon which has an underground ocean. Its inhabitants - Woderis ndheroghrmutu resemble the Woder. 1 period is 1.3 days. **G2Vbeta h III - a moon which looks like a potato. 1 period is 2 days. **G2Vbeta h IV - a moon that is perfectly spherical. Its perfectness has stunned Woderis ndheroghrmutu astronomers. 1 period is 3 days. **G2Vbeta h V - a moon that looks like a golf ball. 1 period is 4 days. It has rings - something too strange. **G2Vbeta h VI - a G2Vbeta g III sized moon that resembles Earth - but the surface liquid is acid. 1 period is 16 days **G2Vbeta h VII - a moon that looks like a pebble. 1 period is 21 days. **G2Vbeta h VIII - an odd moon which has 1 hemishphere is white and the other is black. 1 period is 79 days. **G2Vbeta h IX - LXI - moons too pathetic to care about. *G2Vbeta ij - a binary planet which is composed of ice giants. One is tilted 90 degrees and one has winds of 600 km/h. ** G2Vbeta ij I - a small moon with yawning chasms. A freezing place that orbits the mother planets in 3 days. **G2Vbeta ij II - a black moon that is the colour of charcoal. It has been a puzzle to astronomers. It orbits once in 4 days. **G2Vbeta ij III - a pink coloured moon which has a great methane ice sheet. It orbits every 5.8 days. **G2Vbeta ij IV - a pea shaped moon which orbits at 360 days. **G2Vbeta ij V-XXXX - moons which are too pathetic to care about *G2Vbeta k - a gas giant which knocks comets in an outer halo to the inner planetary system. It orbits every 10000 years. History The civilisations have recently agreed peace, narrowly missing a solar system great war. Others are in the log files. Log files 60.1 - G2Vbeta f launches a ball-sized satellite into space. Category:Systems Category:Systems with life Category:Systems with planets